


【授权翻译】春之声

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 圣诞节的十二个恶作剧，外加一个左手恶作剧、右手小红娘的詹姆。





	【授权翻译】春之声

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sounds of the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76418) by [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren). 

> SullenSiren/Lorax，我这辈子的初恋、引路人、最喜欢的犬狼作者。我曾经发誓说我要是这辈子有天赋写作，我希望我能写得有她一半好。前两天试着给她写信，没想到她居然回了，慷慨地表示随便翻译，还说我的信让她很高兴，因为没想到自己的文这么多年了居然都还能打动人。我更高兴，因为她说可能考虑重新拿起笔。
> 
> Anyway，拿到她的授权之后我完全按捺不住内心的激动，马上翻了我推荐过的这篇小甜饼Sounds of Season。我才疏学浅翻不出味道，请你们一定要去看原文。
> 
> 标题我瞎翻的。然后因为这篇文是好多个片段，所以这次注释我都放在每一段下面了，方便看一点。欢迎捉虫&提意见～

圣诞节的十二个恶作剧，外加一个左手恶作剧、右手小红娘的詹姆。

** **一、意外** **

詹姆软绵绵地跌进床里，脸上挂着春风得意的微笑。彼得紧张地站在床脚，用漂浮咒挑起各种各样的箱子和家具堵住门口。楼下的公共休息室里，隐约传来一帮想杀人的同学的声音。在这些嘈杂的声音中，有几个单词特别刺耳：****布莱克，波特，该死的恶作剧****。

莱姆斯坐到四仰八叉的詹姆身边，不自觉地抽了抽眼角。“接下来的好几周我们都得绕道走了。”他嘀咕着，看起来有些担心。但詹姆可以看见他嘴角噙着的那抹微笑，哼，月亮脸你就装吧，你明明和我们一样爱干这档子事。

门剧烈震动起来，西里斯欢呼一声，不过幸好彼得的障碍物很稳。“你们看见梅多斯的头发了吗？全是****蛇****。说不定这会儿她正在把人变成石头（注1）。这下没法来找我索吻了吧。”西里斯居然听上去很高兴，莱姆斯又抽了抽眼角。好吧，詹姆默默在心里纠正，或许月亮脸****没有他们****那么喜欢恶作剧。

“这只能怪他们自己不小心。这可是愚人节。他们应该有心理准备的。”詹姆无忧无虑地对着空气说。

彼得放弃了去移动角落里的大衣柜，一屁股坐到詹姆的床沿，途中不小心踢到了他的小腿。幸运的是，詹姆还沉浸在恶作剧后的荣光里，慷慨地没有踢回去。“但是……但是这不是四月一号啊，现在是十月……”

“我们更改了日历。”西里斯指出。

“还给塔楼里的天文望远镜施了咒，使所有的星象读起来都是四月的。”詹姆同意道。

“真的，都是他们自找的。”西里斯总结道。

詹姆点点头，然后西里斯也倒在他的床上，挤进他和莱姆斯之间，差点没把月亮脸撞下去，还把一只瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖顶到詹姆腰上。詹姆哼了一声。

“滚过去一点。”他命令道。没用。莱姆斯翻了个白眼，脸稍微有点红。他站起身来，转而坐到他自己的床上。詹姆皱了皱眉——他真有点厌倦这两个人不自在的样子了。鼻涕精和尖叫棚屋的事都过去****那么久****了，没必要破坏这么好的恶作剧后荣光吧。恶作剧后荣光比性都好。

或者，他是这么以为的。

“干得好。明年会是史诗般壮丽的一年。”西里斯宣布道。

莱姆斯拾起他床边的书，做作地摊在腿上，然后看着西里斯说。“或许明年愚人节玩笑可以留到真正的愚人节？”门外有人暴力推门，他抽了抽眼角，迅速地施了一个封锁咒。

“不太可能。麦格说明年四月她会自动关我们禁闭，”詹姆说。“和****斯拉格霍恩****。”

西里斯做个了鬼脸。“我去。我敢发誓那个老变态一直想摸我屁股。虽说我不怪他吧，但是。我不想让一个胀气的老山羊摸我屁股。”

莱姆斯皱眉。“他没想摸你的……摸你任何部位。他只是想——”

“想让西里斯加入他的****邪教****。”詹姆说。去年夏天的时候，他妈妈一直给他讲那些穿扎染衣服、坐公交车的美国嬉皮士，他读了好多关于邪教的书。莱姆斯翻了个白眼，但没有反驳。詹姆觉得这已经算小小的胜利了。

西里斯哼了一声。“什么邪教。他就是想摸我屁股。他应该被咒到下个礼拜天。”他流畅地翻了个身，拍了拍他们正在讨论的部位。詹姆打了他一拳，试图在他亮出屁股之前阻止他。在这件事上詹姆从来没有成功过，但这并不妨碍他继续努力。至少现在西里斯还没脱光。詹姆幼小的心灵至今还因为上学期的事而受到深深的伤害：西里斯输了一个赌约，整场魁地奇训练都没穿内裤。这个世界上有些东西是你不想看见在扫帚上乱晃的，真的。

莱姆斯又脸红了，扭过脸去不看西里斯的表演。他多半和詹姆一样害怕迫在眉睫的裸体威胁。毕竟，训练到一半的时候莱姆斯也走进了球场。（很大一部分原因是因为詹姆要他下来，因为詹姆觉得自己不应该独自承受这份折磨）詹姆又推了西里斯一把，重新回到他们的话题上来。“所以明年会是史诗般壮丽的一年！”

“不要在四月，”彼得同意道。然后他皱起眉头。“她真的说过要自动关我们禁闭吗？我可抄不了一个月的句子。我的手会断的。”

“那你的小弟弟可就孤独了，”西里斯高兴地指出。“好吧，那就不在四月。”

“圣诞假期？”莱姆斯满怀希望地建议道。詹姆责备地看了他一眼，同时感觉到西里斯做了同样的表情——他们不再是一年级生了，他们知道莱姆斯想干嘛，因为圣诞假期的时候学校里没人，可以把战损降到最低。莱姆斯至少还知道表现出羞耻的样子。“我只是觉得……圣诞主题会比较与众不同。”他弱弱地说。

圣诞主题。

詹姆眨了一下眼，思考着。“圣诞节有——”

“槲寄生。”西里斯帮他说完。

“蛋酒——这个下药还不容易——三杯酒下肚我保证你不知道自己在喝什么。”詹姆说。嗯，这个主意很有潜力……如果你忽略掉没人会在的事实的话。

“那就……不在圣诞节搞事？”彼得建议道。

“把圣诞节挪到六月——毕业之前最后干一票大的！”詹姆已经可以想象了：给礼堂大厅施个魔法让它下雪，摆好圣诞树……在伊万斯的必经之路上挂一株槲寄生，加上永久粘贴咒，这样她就****必须****吻他，不然就在槲寄生下待一辈子吧！他听见一声清晰的呻吟，猛地转头瞪了莱姆斯一眼。“怎么了？”

“那个时候要考NEWTs！我们哪儿有时间搞一个假圣诞节，就为了整人？”莱姆斯问。

“别像那个老……他叫什么名儿来着？斯克布？”西里斯说。

“斯克鲁奇（注2）”莱姆斯纠正他。

“老斯克鲁奇一样。”西里斯笑着说。他从詹姆的床上爬起来，坐到月亮脸身边，一只胳膊搭在他肩上。莱姆斯把腿上的书抱得更紧了，甚至有点想躲。詹姆看见西里斯的表情迟疑了一秒，再次在心中下定决心一定要帮他们俩解决这破事。都这么久了烦不烦。“行了啊月亮脸——你知道结果会皆大欢喜的。毕业之前的最后一年，趁我们还没有被扔到外面的世界之前的狂欢，嗯？”

莱姆斯犹豫了一下然后看向詹姆。詹姆配合地笑了笑，摆出他****最迷人的微笑****——他妈妈说没人能抵抗这个微笑，她搞不懂詹姆喜欢的那个女孩子怎么会不想掐他的脸。詹姆并不想让莉莉掐他任何部位，但是，这很能说明问题了。这是他最好的微笑。

莱姆斯看上去并不是特别信服，但是有西里斯捏他的肩膀和彼得对他紧张地微笑。詹姆觉得彼得总是看起来很紧张，这肯定是因为他身体里老鼠的那一面，詹姆可以确定。他爱彼得，但他时不时地就有某种冲动想把彼得扔进一个全是猫的房间，看看会发生什么。月亮脸叹了一口气。詹姆认得这个叹气。那是投降的标志。詹姆认为月亮脸就是必须象征性地反对一下，不然他以为他们可能就会干出从房顶上跳下去的蠢事（他们不会的。一次就够了。再说西里斯的漂浮咒也太他妈慢了）“学期开始？这样就不会和NEWTs撞了。八月的……十二天圣诞节。”

“我永远记不得那首歌（注3）。”彼得评论道。

西里斯嗤之以鼻。“没人能记得。”

本来一直专心致志地盯着床单的莱姆斯忽然抬头，露出一个腼腆的微笑。“等我们恶作剧完毕他们就记得了。”

西里斯发出一声狗吠般的大笑，把大家都吓了一跳。詹姆笑道，“好，那我们计划一下……”

“你要计划一下？这么早？你谁？说，你把真正的詹姆·波特关到哪个扫帚间了？”莱姆斯问。

“必须确保万无一失，这可是我们最后一年了！”西里斯替詹姆回答道。很好，因为詹姆的注意力完全被彼得搬到门后的衣柜吸引过去了。他们的宿舍门危险而愤怒地震动着。他听见金斯莱·沙克尔独特的男中音。他听上去可不太高兴。西里斯扯了扯眼角。“呃……好吧，要不等下再说。”

“躲起来要紧，”詹姆确认道。他掏出隐形衣。“快钻进来，沙克尔随时会一拳头砸进来。”

“我们****挤不下****。”莱姆斯底气不足地反对道。

“彼得可以变成老鼠。快点，别浪费时间了，”西里斯命令道。彼得戏剧化地叹了一口气，低声咕哝着布莱克混蛋，但一秒钟之后他还是缩到了老鼠大小，顺着西里斯的裤腿爬到他的口袋里。詹姆一甩隐形衣，罩住剩下的三个人，将将赶在金斯莱破门而入之前。他的皮肤全被染成了品红色，头顶戴着一块蛋糕。站在他旁边的是多卡斯·梅多斯，一头蛇发愤怒地发出嘶声。詹姆衷心祈祷那蛇的嗅觉不灵，因为他们三人正努力侧身挤到门外。

注1: 此处影射古希腊神话中的蛇发女妖美杜莎。根据罗马诗人奥维德的《变形记》（Metamorphoses4.770）所述，美杜莎原是一位美丽的少女，因为在密涅瓦（对应于希腊神话中的雅典娜）神庙中被海神涅普顿（对应于希腊神话中的波塞冬）强暴，密涅瓦不忍看见，急忙回头，并用盾牌挡住眼睛，将美杜莎的头发变成毒蛇。也有一些版本称因美杜莎自恃长得美丽，竟然不自量力地和雅典娜比起美来，所以被斩杀。凡看见她的眼睛者皆会被石化。

注2: 查尔斯·狄更斯的名篇《圣诞颂歌》里的人物。他是一个愤世嫉俗的坏脾气老头，讨厌圣诞节。但后来当他见到一系列生前朋友的鬼魂之后改变了看法。另外，唐老鸭的舅舅也叫这个名儿（Scrooge McDuck）

注3：指的是传统圣诞歌曲The Twelve Days of Christmas，本文小标题均来自于此。歌词如下：

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第一天，我的真爱送我：一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第二天，我的真爱送我：两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第三天，我的真爱送我：三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第四天，我的真爱送我：四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Five golden rings; Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第五天，我的真爱送我：五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Six geese a-laying, Five golden rings; Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第六天，我的真爱送我：六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, Five golden rings; Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第七天，我的真爱送我：七只游水的天鹅、六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, Five golden rings; Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第八天，我的真爱送我：八位挤奶的佣妇、七只游水的天鹅、六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, Five golden rings; Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第九天，我的真爱送我：九位跳舞的女士、八位挤奶的佣妇、七只游水的天鹅、六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Ten lords a-leaping, Nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, Five golden rings; Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第十天，我的真爱送我：十个跳跃的男人、九位跳舞的女士、八位挤奶的佣妇、七只游水的天鹅、六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Eleven pipers piping, Ten lords a-leaping, Nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, Five golden rings; Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves,And a partridge in a pear tree.

（在圣诞节的第十一天，我的真爱送我：十一个吹风笛的风笛手、十个跳跃的男人、九位跳舞的女士、八位挤奶的佣妇、七只游水的天鹅、六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Twelve drummers drumming, Eleven pipers piping, Ten lords a-leaping, Nine ladies dancing, Eight maids a-milking, Seven swans a-swimming, Six geese a-laying, Five golden rings, Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree!

（在圣诞节的第十二天，我的真爱送我：十二个打鼓的鼓手、十一个吹风笛的风笛手、十个跳跃的男人、九位跳舞的女士、八位挤奶的佣妇、七只游水的天鹅、六只生蛋的鹅、五只金戒指、四只鸣唱的鸟儿、三只法国母鸡、两只鸠、及一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟。）

附：十二种礼物所代表的寓义……

1 a partridge in a pear tree (一只站在梨树上的鹧鸪鸟) = 即神之子，耶稣基督。

2 Turtle Doves (两只鸠)= 旧约及新约圣经。

3 French Hens (三只法国母鸡)= 信、望、爱三教义。

4 Calling Birds (四只鸣唱的鸟儿)= 新约圣经的前四卷，或者这四福音的四位作者。

5 Golden Rings (五只金戒指)= 摩西五经，主要是在讲人类为何堕入凡尘。

6 Geese A-laying (六只生蛋的鹅)= 主创造世界的六天

7 Swans A-swimming (七只游水的天鹅)= 七种圣事，即洗礼、坚信、圣礼、告解、涂油、叙阶和婚姻。

8 Maids A-milking (八位挤奶的佣妇)= 八福，即稣登山训众所说的八种幸福。

9 Ladies Dancing (九位跳舞的女士)= 九种圣果，即仁爱、喜乐、和平、忍耐、恩慈、良善、信实、温柔、节制。

10 Lords A-leaping (十个跳跃的男人)= 十诫。

11 Pipers Piping (十一个吹风笛的风笛手)= 十一个忠心的使徒。

12 Drummers Drumming (十二个打鼓的鼓手)= 使徒的十二信条。

* * *

****二、鹧鸪与梨树****

“****你他妈知不知道****把梨子加到早餐里有多难？”詹姆质问道。礼堂大厅里多出了几棵新树，草率变形过的翅膀装点着那些不幸今早想吃梨的学生。

芬维克哼了一声。他居然对梨过敏，混蛋。“是啊，难死了。走进去交给家养小精灵就完事了。”

詹姆不悦地看了他一眼。这家伙说得没错，但那只是因为这次是西里斯出马了。不知道是不是因为西里斯习惯了支使家养小精灵做这做那，反正他说什么他们都争先恐后地抢着做。轮到詹姆的时候，他们就支支吾吾说要先问问麦格。他觉得他光提出要求就好像踢了他们小鸡鸡一样，因为他们都……露出很担心的表情。

西里斯也同样不悦地看了芬维克一眼，然后握住詹姆的肩膀，把他推到一个相对隐蔽的角落。离他们最近的一棵树上，莱斯特兰奇正在威胁地叫嚣着什么，但他的嘴是鸟喙呢，听不清。詹姆到现在还在后悔听了莱姆斯的劝，没把他们都挂在树顶。戳进他们屁股的那种。要说有谁该体验一下松针插进屁股里的感觉，那必定是莱斯特兰奇无疑了。“有好消息，也有坏消息。”西里斯告诉他。

他似乎在坏笑。这可不是什么好信号。詹姆眯起眼睛。“什么？”

“好消息是——我们把所有的槲寄生都挂起来了，”西里斯告诉他。“简直不能更完美——有一株抓到了麦格。”

詹姆可能余生都将为此付出代价，但他还是要问。“她和谁？”

西里斯笑靥如花。“****弗立维****。她差不多都快跪了。”

詹姆觉得他可能只剩五分钟活头了，但死在这件事上太值了。“坏消息呢。”

“嗯……现在我们知道了，原来伊万斯喜欢吃梨。虽然我们撤掉了所有她周围的梨，但她从拉文克劳的桌上偷了一个，然后回塔楼的路上一直在啃……她看起来气炸了。”

詹姆呻吟一声。“好了，接下来的时间，虫尾巴给我守着伊万斯。”

* * *

** **三、斑鸠** **

“这些鸽子****不喜欢****我，”莱姆斯举起双手——诚然，他的手看上去的确被鸽子啄得很惨。“大概是觉得我会把他们吃掉吧。”

“宁愿是你也不要是虫尾巴啊——他们说不定觉得****他们****可以把他吃掉呢。”西里斯有理有据地分析。他头发里有一点鸟屎。詹姆下定决心不要当那个告诉他的人。

莱姆斯，勇敢的人儿，伸出戴上露指手套的手，弹掉了西里斯头发里干掉的白色固体。西里斯这段时间不知道怎么了，一惊一乍的，他猛地转过身，盯着莱姆斯看了足足有一分钟。詹姆本来想告诉他们，他们俩表现得就像傻瓜，但他现在忙着跟一只鸽子打架，好把它弄回笼去。

彼得小心地把线绕在一个乌龟形状的炸弹上。或者说他们能弄得最像乌龟的形状。事实证明，他们中没一个人有当雕塑家的天分。“我觉得斑鸠不该是这个样子（注4）。”

“嘘，拴你的线。还有记得，哪怕有一只飞近伊万斯，你都要挡在她面前，牺牲自己拯救她，”詹姆说。彼得的表情仿佛在说这种可能性是不存在的，但他们周围他妈的全是鸽子，詹姆实在没有时间去对付彼得不愿舍己为人——至少，为了詹姆的人——莉莉为了梨子那件事对他大吼一通，他耳朵现在还嗡嗡作响呢。

注4: 斑鸠的英文是turtledove，掠夺者们硬把它拆成了turtle（乌龟）+dove（鸽子）

* * *

****四、法国母鸡** **

“这口音可太糟糕了。”西里斯像位专家一样评判道。隔壁，整条拉文克劳长桌的同学都一脸迷茫与惊恐地看着皮埃尔·杰拉德（注5），他瞪大一双困惑的眼睛，口吐没人能听得懂的法语，胸前长出了一对不幸的、大得惊人的胸部。“他过几个小时就会变回去的对吧？他变的这只鸟太丑了。”

“母鸡，”彼得面带笑容地纠正。“莱斯特兰奇不是真正的法国人吧？”

“不是，但他是个混球，所以也没差，”詹姆说。“雪什么时候下？”

“大约……现在。”莱姆斯扫了一眼他总是随身携带的老怀表，又抬头眯眼望着从礼堂大厅的天花板上飘扬下来的雪花。“你们最后是用的什么做的雪花？”

“嗯……这么说吧，小心别吃进嘴里。”西里斯告诉他，然后对他笑了笑。詹姆的妈妈每次看到西里斯的这个微笑都会融化，表扬他“真是个****好孩子****”。詹姆觉得他妈妈可能真的有点上年纪了。

莱姆斯回以一个微笑，低头一躲避过雪花。詹姆看着漂浮的槲寄生开始进军礼堂，露出一个满意的微笑。他们昨天决定要让槲寄生动起来，因为人们很快就发现了应该避开哪些地方。（同时也因为彼得不得不亲了詹姆三次，那感受可不怎么值得回味，但是也****值了****，因为后来——感谢梅林——槲寄生径直冲向了斯莱特林餐桌，还有一小簇坚定地飘向了教工餐桌）

“波特和布莱克！”麦格的声音穿透嘈杂的人声。槲寄生汇聚之后，他们看见弗立维正飞快地从她身边逃走。

詹姆抽了抽眼角，决定是时候实施战术性撤退了。

注5: 均为常见法语名字

* * *

** **五、鸣唱的鸟儿** **

猫头鹰横七竖八地从窗户里冲进来，它们携带的信件欢快地朗读着自己的内容，到处都是乱糟糟的声音和扑棱棱的翅膀。一只长长的羽翼掠过詹姆的头顶。“他妈的为什么会有这首关于鸟的歌？”他随口问彼得。

彼得耸耸肩。“我猜人们喜欢鸟？”

“鸟能干啥，除了飞就是拉屎。好吧，猫头鹰除外。我不——”

詹姆的头突然被一个狠狠的巴掌转了180度。他为自己的疏忽大吃一惊。他还不知道原来红头发的人能这么鬼鬼祟祟呢。“****靠！疼！****”他吼道，摸着自己红红的脸颊。“你打我****干嘛****？”

莉莉·伊万斯瞪了他一眼。她叉着小腰，头发松松地垂在背上，脸蛋涨得通红，显然怒火万丈。为什么她生气的时候都这么好看？他妈的还有没有天理了？“你这个人有毛病吗？你怎么能做出这种事？”

詹姆有一个长长的“可能惹莉莉·伊万斯生气”的清单，但梨子事件之后他已经尽全力确保没有事发生在她身上了——好吧除了槲寄生，但那不能怪他。再说她也只是需要亲万斯而已，两大美女接吻很辣好吗。所以他现在真的很没有头绪她为什么要打他。不过那一耳光打得真好，在伊万斯的打耳光评分表中可以给两颗星。比他不小心弄哭一个一年级那次下手要重，但绝对比不上他无意中袭她胸被爆揍（那次他摔倒了！能怪谁！被伊万斯的脚给绊的，谁让她的脚长那么大，但他喜欢她的大脚）“呃……我很抱歉？”

“你捉弄全校就算了，现在你连你自己的朋友都****不放过****？你，你，你就是个混蛋，詹姆·波特！”

詹姆还是不知道她到底在说什么，但她一直在咬嘴唇，仿佛在克制自己不要说出什么下流话。他真的好想亲亲她，她的嘴唇闪着湿润的光，让人很想亲。他大概应该说点什么来安慰她，但说实在的，在不知道她为什么而发火的情形下说什么都挺难。“我又不知道你喜欢吃梨！”

彼得这个小机灵鬼，一看形势不对，嘟囔着家庭作业之类的屁话就一点一点地溜走了。詹姆在脑子里记了一笔待会回去踢他。莉莉无视了他，压低声音说，“你知道吗，我一度以为你只不过是。是一个长不大的熊孩子，有时候也熊得很可爱，当了男学生会主席说不定就能成熟了……结果你就做出了这种事……”

詹姆注意到这里面多少隐藏了一点对他的褒奖，这比去年好多了。“什么事？”

莉莉继续瞪着他，然后僵硬地抬起手指。他顺着她手指的方向看过去，西里斯石化在一株槲寄生下，对面站着莱姆斯，他们两个人像雕像一样瞪着对方。真的——就是吓得半死的雕像——混蛋。他都亲过虫尾巴了，这两个人至于吗。他扭回头看着莉莉，耸了耸肩。“他们俩能搞定的。大脚——我是说西里斯把全校女生都亲了个遍，他的吻技应该不会太差。至少他不会淌口水。”

莉莉向他发射眼刀，詹姆费了好大劲才忍住没检查自己有没有真的流血。“你，个，白，痴。他被布莱克和他那张蠢脸迷得晕头转向，你却……你却帮忙让他心碎！我希望你最后落得只能跟…跟…跟斯拉格霍恩亲热！”

詹姆迷惑地望着她，莉莉忍无可忍地呼出一口气，在最后看了莱姆斯一眼之后，义愤填膺地走了。詹姆****不喜欢****她看月亮脸的那个眼神。莱姆斯当然不会和她接吻啦，但不管詹姆内心如何否认，莉莉从四年级开始就暗恋莱姆斯的事实简直他妈不能更明显。

詹姆花了一分钟欣赏莉莉远去的背影——她生气的时候会扭胯，简直令人移不开眼——然后才转回头去看大脚板和月亮脸。他们俩居然还在对视。詹姆眯起眼睛隔岸观火，最后莱姆斯舔了舔唇，前倾身体在西里斯嘴唇上飞快地印下一吻，然后在槲寄生放他们离开的第一时间扭头就走。

于是詹姆开始思考。想西里斯为什么永远都靠在莱姆斯身上，想莱姆斯为什么腿上总是摊着一本该死的书。不过这也没什么好奇怪的，月亮脸和书的组合就好比莉莉和大耳刮子，但还是。而且他们最近在对方面前也表现得怪怪的。有那么三秒钟，詹姆快气炸了。西里斯是他最好的****哥们****，他为什么不告诉自己他弯得像盘蚊香？

然后他又深入思考了一下。莱姆斯在单身市场够拒人于千里之外的了，亲不亲西里斯对他没什么影响。而且如果让大脚板给他撸一管就能让他更好劝服的话，以后骗他参加恶作剧应该容易得多。（但具体细节就免了，因为他知道西里斯乱搞过几次，但莱姆斯的小弟弟他从来没往那方面想过）

他看着西里斯伸出两根手指，摸了摸自己的嘴唇，目光追随着莱姆斯渐行渐远的背影，就是这一幕让詹姆痛下决心。这场恶作剧的余下时光他们还会有很多时间需要待在一起，之后无穷无尽的禁闭恐怕也是（詹姆再次在内心感谢梅林，幸好麦格是个魁地奇球迷，舍不得把他们踢出球队）。他们会戏弄整个学校，让所有人都发出惊恐而崇拜的尖叫，而他也会把大脚板和月亮脸扔向彼此。

但具体操作他之后才能再想了，因为他看见莉莉的猫头鹰坚定不移地朝她飞去。哦，这可不是什么好兆头。该死的虫尾巴。

* * *

****六、金戒指****

“****你他妈****什么毛病？”西里斯对詹姆怒目而视，他的眼睛都快跳出来了。詹姆知道这个表情是用来威慑他的，但这真的只是让大脚板看起来像一条金鱼而已。

詹姆换上他****最无辜****的表情。“你在说什么呢？”

“这他妈已经是你第四次偷偷塞给我一枚戒指了。你要是想让我给你唱情歌求婚，波特，直说就是。”西里斯继续瞪他。詹姆觉得他长袍底下肯定长鱼鳍了。

“那是因为要记得每一枚戒指在哪儿很难好吗？算了算了。”詹姆不高兴地说。居然一次都没成功。他还以为他可以送给莱姆斯一个……那啥呢。就算莱姆斯一整天都试图消失在他自己的床垫里。

“行，反正让那该死的东西离我远点。”西里斯说。

詹姆刚要开口回答，婚礼的钟声就敲响了。他露齿一笑，西里斯亦回以微笑，两人一个箭步冲到窗前。一秒钟之后彼得和莱姆斯站到了他们身后。下面，一长串的新人忽然齐刷刷地单膝跪下，开始唱歌，他们的衣服都被魔咒变成了婚纱。（他们本来打算变形成礼服长袍的，但不知为什么变成婚纱好像更容易。而且男孩子穿婚纱总是很好玩）

莱姆斯向前倾身想看得更清楚些，顺便不满地啧了一声，鼻息喷在西里斯的后颈上。詹姆没有错过西里斯抖那一下的样子。说真的。该死的小基佬们。你们应该自己能搞定的，不需要哥哥我的帮忙。“真的有必要****每一个****恶作剧都要整莱斯特兰奇和斯内普吗？”

“有。”詹姆和西里斯异口同声地回答。他微笑着看莱斯特兰奇充满爱意地仰望鼻涕精。“他们俩的孩子不知有多****可怕****。”西里斯窃笑道，詹姆笑了。“走，下去，给他们照点相。我们的相机还在吧？”莱姆斯点点头，詹姆转身，再次试图把一枚金戒指塞进西里斯的口袋里。只需要他轻轻碰一下……

但他没有他自己以为的那么隐蔽。莱姆斯太他妈眼疾手快了。他不会轻易原谅他的，因为最后詹姆不得不跟一头雾水的海格深情告白。

* * *

**七、生蛋的鹅**

詹姆忧郁地望着面前堆成小山的餐盘。“我们都没能亲眼见证斯莱特林下蛋。”他哀叹道。

莱姆斯横了他一眼。他双手都埋在肥皂水里，几个淘气的泡泡挂在他的发梢。“你真的**想看**吗？”

詹姆思考了一下。“是的。我是说，他们毕竟还穿着裤子呢……还有他们那个表情。”莱姆斯都不用说话，他的眼神已经足够掷地有声了。毕竟，他们拒绝帮他计划下蛋这事还是有原因的。

“那个蛋不会**孵出**什么东西来吧？”莱姆斯充满希望地问。

彼得咯咯地笑了，朝莱姆斯弹了几个泡泡。“应该不会。”

西里斯邪恶地笑了。“除非你是斯莱特林……”

莱姆斯发出一声痛苦的呻吟，但没有评论。詹姆突然灵光一现，松手任盘子落入面前的水池。盘子溅起好大的水花，浇了莱姆斯一身。“快把你的衬衫脱了吧，”詹姆兴高采烈地告诉他。虽然他背对着西里斯，但他还是能感觉到另一个男孩的怒视。

* * *

**八、游水的天鹅**

“从今以后地牢的味道只会更难闻，”彼得一边说，一边把另一只变形失败的天鹅送上路。那只天鹅一头撞上了不远处的地牢墙壁，炸成五颜六色的水彩。水彩溶入水中，但彼得手上明晃晃的粉色表明，那水彩在皮肤上能留很久。

“我希望弗立维和一年级生都会游泳——这水比我们想象得要深。”西里斯说。

“为什么所有东西都一定要爆炸呢？”莱姆斯大声地自言自语。詹姆都懒得理他。还用说吗——爆炸让一切都变得美好。“我们为什么不从另一边开始呢，这样我们就不用趟水出去了？”莱姆斯问。

计划本来是这样的，但詹姆成功地说服西里斯那样不行。他忘了他当时怎么说的，不过反正也不重要，因为当时西里斯正在组装彩虹天鹅，每四个单词只听进去了一个。“好吧，现在我们分头行动，这样才不会被他们抓到。月亮脸和大脚板，你们走东边的楼梯。虫尾巴和我去北边。”

莱姆斯露出怀疑的神色，詹姆迅速换上他最无辜的表情（他妈**总有一次**会起作用吧！）。“我们为什么要分头行动？”

“因为斯内普去找鼻涕虫了，你想被抓吗？”詹姆回答说。莱姆斯看上去并不买账，所以詹姆决定直接走人。你总没法和一个不在场的人辩论吧！

他抓住虫尾巴的手腕，拉上他就走。走之前不忘看一眼莱姆斯的怀表。很好，还有五分钟，他偷偷加到西里斯果汁里的勃起魔药就该奏效了。他希望大脚板今天穿了一条宽松的裤子。

* * *

**九、挤奶的佣妇**

“至少它不是鸟吧？”詹姆说。他哼了一声，重重地推了一把面前一动不动的庞然大物。该庞然大物转动着她杂色相间的头，哞哞叫着，尾巴甩了他一脸。

“奶牛他妈的也没好到哪儿去。”西里斯说。

“那你说我们应该给**谁**挤奶？”彼得拉了一把牵牛绳，想让牛迈开蹄子。“你就不能帮帮忙嚎一声吗？”他对莱姆斯说。

“我们可以给妹子们挤奶，”西里斯坏笑着说。“但是叉子害怕伊万斯把他阉了从塔楼上扔下去，”他皱了皱眉。“上一次月亮脸朝一头牛嚎过，那该死的东西踢了他一脚。害得他包扎得像个木乃伊。”

奶牛偏偏选择这个时刻动身。彼得摔了个四脚朝天，看到奶牛欲往拉文克劳长桌而去，赶紧连滚带爬地远离她的路线。 詹姆决定就让她去拉文克劳长桌好了。该死的奶牛。把那头白黄相间的弄上楼都比拉着她走进礼堂大厅容易。

“还有一只是送给赫奇帕奇公共休息室的。”他们走到外面，试图拉最后一只奶牛。好吧……反正，詹姆觉得是只奶牛。“嗯……奶牛是没有蛋蛋的，对吧？”要不然……那就是长在背后的乳房？其他奶牛可没有这么杀气腾腾。

“疑似奶牛”刨了一下地，詹姆做了个苦脸。“或许你现在应该嚎一嗓子。”彼得十万火急地对莱姆斯建议道。詹姆对此没有意见。 “疑似奶牛”哞哞叫了一声。这叫声比真正的奶牛不友善多了。

在疾速奔跑了一段距离之后，詹姆心想，去他的，赫奇帕奇公共休息室没有奶牛也行。反正他们学院那个五年级的姑娘个头也跟母牛差不多了。莱姆斯倒是试着嚎了一嗓子，结果这次直接被踩成肉饼。

詹姆把绷带和治疗魔药塞到西里斯手上。“搞定月亮脸，我要去……呃，看看奶牛。”他无视了莱姆斯“不用了，我自己能行”的抗议，西里斯偷偷检查了一下绷带里有没有藏任何戒指或魔药。

莱姆斯不情愿地撩起衬衫，露出“疑似奶牛”拱他侧腹的伤口。此时詹姆已经拉着虫尾巴下楼跑得没影了。

* * *

**十、跳舞的女士**

月亮脸又开始忧郁了——种种迹象詹姆再熟悉不过——而大脚板又露出他的死鱼眼了。肖像画里的小人欢快地从一个画框旋转着跳进另一个画框，带着不同程度的喜悦，容忍，还有义愤填膺。他们就指望着这些跳舞的画像能吸引人们的注意力，因为真正的好戏还在后面。但詹姆没想到他们用魔法变出来的白噪音这么令人头疼。

加上伊万斯又在瞪人了。这一向不是什么好兆头。或许月亮脸和大脚板的事她弄错了？但詹姆知道她是对的。莉莉·伊万斯几乎永远是对的。在她向他指出以后，詹姆自己也经常注意到那两个人怪怪的眼神。

现在那两个人好像有点察觉詹姆想干什么了。或者他以为如此，因为大脚板最近看他的眼神都不对了。“你还以为他们能搞清楚自己想亲谁呢。”他随口评论一句。

“谁？”彼得心不在焉地问。他看着胖夫人拉着一位身材矮小的秃顶巫师跳舞穿过画框，抽了抽眼角。

“没他妈的谁。”詹姆哼了一声回答道。

七楼的傻骑士跳着吉格舞进入胖夫人的画框，一身盔甲丁铃哐啷地响。詹姆一边思念着耳塞和闭耳塞听咒，一边看着大脚板和一个金发大胸妹聊天。莱姆斯试图装作漠不关心的样子，但他的演技实在是糟透了。“哦你俩快给我**上床**吧。” 旁边的彼得一脸困惑。他看着西里斯和金发女郎，“呃，我觉得他们俩已经上过了？”

“还没，但他们俩**会的**。”詹姆胸有成竹地告诉他。（但彼得还是一脸茫然，算了算了去他的吧）莱姆斯扔掉他的道具书扭头就走，西里斯望着他的背影，暂时忘记了大胸妹的存在。不知莉莉在房间哪个地方，但詹姆依然感受到了她的标志性眼刀。

好吧，暗示不行，看来要来硬的了。但他得先找一个**没有该死的画像**的房间才能思考。

* * *

**十一、跳跃的男人**

“这个太过了吧，”莱姆斯说，“我们就让大家跳来跳去不就好了？”

“不行，因为所有人都预料到我们会这么干，”西里斯克制地说。他们已经过了向对方瞪牛眼的阶段（是真的牛，不是冒充奶牛的公牛）现在的情况是：西里斯炸毛了，莱姆斯也不耐烦，而詹姆的头依然痛得要命。这两个人都是男孩不应该让事情变得更简单吗？没有神神秘秘的女孩心思！除非莱姆斯有什么神神秘秘的狼人心思，但詹姆对此表示怀疑。他们睡在同一个宿舍。神秘早就死绝了。

詹姆放走了最后一只胖胖的青蛙，小尖帽子牢牢地粘在它的头上。第一声尖叫现在随时可能响起。“它们可以跳到赫奇帕奇那高妹的嘴里吧？如果说这里有谁应该得到青蛙王子的一吻，那就是她了。”因为就是她向伊万斯告密，告诉她槲寄生和皮皮鬼的事——因为显然和鬼混接吻不作数。

“好吧，”莱姆斯简短地说。“我要去照看我的魔药了。”他转身朝塔楼走去，詹姆气愤地看着他的背影。等他转过头的时候，却正好对上西里斯的眼睛。他脸红了。

第一波尖叫适时响起，三个人慌忙找地方藏起来。穿着睡衣的女孩子从公共休息室里逃出来，一串青蛙紧随其后。

* * *

**十二、吹风笛的风笛手**

詹姆改变主意了，他真的很讨厌槲寄生。那些该死的植物一定是在报复他。要是他得**再亲虫尾巴一次**，他就把自己的嘴割下来。还有虫尾巴的。他甚至不敢抱怨，因为别人只会说这都是他自找的。

他们应该几天前就把这个项目做了的，管它歌词什么顺序呢。趁他的头还没这么疼。

他本想把西里斯赶去和莱姆斯一起设置最后那道魔咒的，但西里斯几乎是把彼得扔到了莱姆斯怀里。詹姆猜出来了，这是因为西里斯在躲着莱姆斯（这个混蛋）。

“你要是喜欢月亮脸，你他妈就应该说出来，别他妈总是盯着他看，还老想把他的衣服扒下来。这太可悲了。”西里斯突然没来由地来了这么一句。

显然他看错了西里斯。“啊？”他茫然地问。

西里斯咬了咬后槽牙，抄起双手。他的死鱼脸又出现了。“你快亲他吧行不行。不过话说你什么时候开始喜欢男孩了？伊万斯呢？”

詹姆张口结舌。**何等**虚伪！（也很荒谬，但他觉得他要是笑了肯定会被西里斯打，西里斯的右勾拳厉害着呢）

西里斯烦躁地哼了一声，摇摇头。“算了……我只是……妈的。要是你想亲他，那就去亲他吧。我只希望你幸福。要是你决定扔掉红头发拥抱狼人，行吧，为莱姆斯弯，我不介意。”

他扔出留给最后一个雕像的魔咒，然后转身大步流星地离开。詹姆越过眼镜上方，失焦地瞪着他的背影。

这也太搞笑了。

时间到了。钟声敲响，城堡里的每一套盔甲和每一座雕像都举起风笛，凑到嘴边（或者他们最接近于嘴的地方）吹起来。一些漏网的青蛙和鸽子欢快地在背景里蹦蹦跳跳。

* * *

**十三、打鼓的鼓手**

“大点儿，”詹姆看了一眼说道。“**再大点儿**。”

“我再弄大一点这个漂浮咒就要撑不住了！”西里斯没好气地说。

“不，不会的。我们还有泡泡咒呢。”彼得反驳道。他哼哼着升起第一面鼓。“不过我们为什么要搞这么大的鼓？”

“不大一点人们怎么听得见？而且这样比较好击打。”詹姆回答。

莱姆斯翻了个白眼。“洪声咒。”他说。

“好吧。我来弄那个，然后帮虫尾巴把它升起来。”西里斯简短地说完，跟着虫尾巴和漂浮的鼓往湖边走了。

詹姆看了他们一会。他还没找到机会单独和西里斯在一起好告诉西里斯他有多**傻逼**，所以西里斯还跟个小姑娘似的发脾气，黑着脸，谁跟他说话都不听。詹姆真想拿一把扫帚敲他的头。

莱姆斯也没好到哪儿去。他接过了彼得的活，继续把鼓变大。“詹姆……我觉得你该跟西里斯谈谈。”他说。

“你以为我**不想**吗，但那家伙在耍混。”詹姆回答。

“好吧……我知道那件事很难启齿，但要是这能让你们俩幸福……”莱姆斯不安地说。“我知道你可能对自己的感情比较困惑……以前对莉莉的感情，但是……”

这话怎么听着那么耳熟呢。“**我没有为大脚板变弯**！”詹姆吼道，声音大得恐怕西里斯都能听见，但他管不了那么多。

莱姆斯脸红了。“我没有说你是——”

“你就是那个意思。听着，基佬没什么不好，但我喜欢伊万斯，喜欢得发了疯，所以就算我是gay我也不会喜欢大脚板。我也不会那么喜欢伊万斯了，除非她是个男孩，但这很奇怪，因为她有那么漂亮的大长腿和柔软的嘴唇——反正你明白我的意思！”詹姆知道他在说废话，但说真的，一切都没有按他的计划来。这个时候莱姆斯和西里斯应该亲得难舍难分，而莉莉应该被他的聪明才智深深折服（同时断了喜欢月亮脸的念想），主动送上香吻。这俩怎么就不**合作**呢。

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，“那我们赶紧弄完了事，都快早餐时间了。我只是想说……这没什么不好。”

“是的，**没什么不好**。”詹姆同意道。想了想，他又强调，“所以如果**有人**想猥亵大脚板，那也，你知道的，非常OK。没问题，非常好甚至。彼得可能会有点迷糊，但我会跟他解释的。”

“你说什么就是什么吧，叉子。”莱姆斯说。他红着脸移开视线，完成给鼓的变形，也让它飘向湖边。

三五道魔咒之后，詹姆有了另一个计划。但他暂时把它束之高阁，因为巨乌贼的清晨击鼓独奏正缓缓拉开序幕。他怀着无上的荣耀看它表演，然后又一次落荒而逃躲避麦格。

* * *

**十四、祝你……八月圣诞节快乐**

这一招绝对滴水不漏。虽然他被关了整整三天禁闭才有一秒钟的时间思考，但是。他搞到了一瓶爱情魔药，但说实在的这只不过是春药换了个好听点的名字。他以对方的名义分别给莱姆斯和西里斯留了便条。他找了一间空教室。他们**会亲嘴的**。就算这**杀了**詹姆，他们也必须亲。

只要他能找到他们。

彼得就非要在詹姆要用一次的时候拿走地图吗？

他在搜寻塔楼第三遍的时候撞见了莉莉。莉莉对她微微一笑。詹姆太他妈喜欢她的微笑了，但通常向他展示的次数太少，以至于真正出现的时候他免不了有一点怀疑。“怎么了？”他质疑道。

她笑而不语。“他们不在这儿。”

“谁们？”她笑起来的样子真漂亮。还带着一点点邪恶。詹姆觉得在另一个空间里肯定有一个邪恶版的莉莉，铁血统治着整个霍格沃茨，把所有人都变成了她的奴隶。

说真的，超辣。

莉莉又笑了。“布莱克和莱姆斯。他们不在这儿。”

詹姆盯着她，眯起眼睛。“为什么？”

莉莉哼了一声。（太不公平了，怎么可以有人这么可爱！）“我让彼得帮忙把他们俩关在一个扫帚间了。从里面传出来的声音判断，他们现在正非常，非常忙。”

詹姆依然盯着她，然后注意到角落里正和一个六年级玩高布石的彼得。彼得耸耸肩，显然他们刚刚的话他都听见了。“你早就知道？”詹姆问。这声音尖利得他自己都害怕。

彼得翻了个白眼。“还有谁**不知道**吗？”他问。

詹姆深深地感觉自己被骗了，同时气不打一处来。要是莉莉不是看起来那么得意，他也准会生她的气。“所以他们在——”

“打啵，”莉莉说。她顿了一下，然后收敛了一点。“你真的努力过头了。”

看着她的笑容，詹姆无法抑制自己的傻笑。“是啊，嗯……他们俩在犯傻嘛。”

“没错，他们俩就是在犯傻。要是他们能勇敢地面对自己内心所想，不要做个令人无法忍受的混蛋，说不定……他们会被事情的走向所惊艳的。”莉莉告诉他，然后她给了詹姆一个**非常意味深长**的眼神。这时，最后一株槲寄生稳稳地飘到他们头顶，詹姆立刻原谅了它以前的所有过失。莉莉又笑了一下，然后俯身过来，低声说道，“巨乌贼那一出真的很厉害。”她轻声说出这句告解，然后吻了他。蜻蜓点水，正中红心。她很快便转身上楼去女生宿舍了，脚步轻盈得像只蝴蝶。

詹姆盯着她的背影，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。彼得翻了个白眼。“我觉得她不止在说西里斯和莱姆斯。”他告诉詹姆。

这一次，詹姆其实自己早就搞清楚了。

就在这时，莱姆斯和西里斯溜进了肖像画洞口。他们并没有明目张胆地手拉着手，但他们的嘴肿得像被人打过，而且莱姆斯的眼睛里有星星，西里斯笑得合不拢嘴。

詹姆看着他们，郑重其事地说，“你们两个都是傻瓜，”然后，为了澄清事实，“我没有暗恋你们俩中的任何一个。”

槲寄生似乎听懂了他的话，乖乖地飘到了莱姆斯头顶。詹姆笑着看西里斯响亮地、激情四射地吻了他。

好了，关**几个月**的禁闭都值了。


End file.
